


Santa's Helper.

by PridefulSinner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mall Santa's, Normal-AU, Parent!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulSinner/pseuds/PridefulSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's a single dad. Every day, after school his little girl has begged him to take them to the mall to see Santa, and he has put it off for as long as they possibly could. He finally caves and brings her to the crowded shopping center for a meet and greet with Mr. Claus. Where things don’t go exactly according to plan, and Isabelle’s Christmas wish might just come true after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Helper.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a RP prompt found Here: http://plotsforall.tumblr.com/post/105791466511/plot-92-santas-helper-muse-a-a-single-parent
> 
> This work as of right now is unbeta'd all mistakes are entirely my own and I own nothin' cept Isabelle. :(

Bucky is standing outside his car, leaning against it in the long line of cars outside of the elementary school awaiting the final bell. He was far enough down the line that he knew he wouldn’t have to get in and move the car until his kid made it to him. Seeing as their class was always the first or second ones to the pick-up area.

He smiled politely, giving a little two fingers salute to some of the other parents that were side-eyeing him as a few of them entered the school to gather their children personally. Tilting his head down, he crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing his worn boots as he waited contemplating on if he should grab his sunglasses from the car. The bell signaling the end of class decided for him that it wouldn’t be necessary.

The sound of dozens of little feet scampering against concrete met his ears, but he didn’t lift his head until he heard an excited. “Papa!”

Grinning, he stood properly just in time to catch his six year old in his arms and swing her onto his hip, she was small and petite for her age, and she cuddled up against his side as he returned her embrace. “Miss me, dorogaya?” He asked, with a grin, pressing a kiss to her forehead and carding his fingers through her hair before setting her down beside him as he moved to open the back door.

“Always, Papa.” She giggled, with a roll of her blue eyes, popping up onto her toes to wave enthusiastically to her teacher. “Bye Mr. Banner!” 

Her teacher laughed, waving back with a small smile and a “See you Monday, Isabelle. Have a good weekend!” of his own, before he went back to paying attention to the Reed siblings that were arguing over what appeared to be a stick.

Bucky shifted, holding his hand out for Isabelle’s back pack and setting it into the backseat before allowing his daughter to climb in and buckle herself into her booster seat, once sure she was secure he jogged around to the driver’s side and slide into the car with ease, buckling his own belt and pulling easily out of the queue of cars and away from the school.

“Papa?” Isabelle asked.

Bucky’s eyes flicked to the rearview mirror, watching his daughter as she fiddled with the zipper to her school hoodie. “Yes, dorogaya?”

Isabelle fiddled with her zipper for a few more minutes, “Papa, can we please go see Santa today? I made a list during free time today, I wrote down all the reasons why I should be on the nice list, and I really want to make sure he knows what I want for Christmas, ‘cause I really want it, and I’m scared he won’t be able to read my letter, please Papa? You said you’d think about it last couple’ve times I’ve asked?”

Bucky sighed softly as they paused at a red light and his blue eyes met those of his daughters. “I’m sure Santa can read your letter just fine, Izzy. But yes, we can go.”

The smile that broke across Isabelle’s face was near blinding and contagious as a matching one graced his features as well. “We’ll head home first so you can change out of your uniform okay?”

She nodded wildly. “Is Uncle Steve home? I wanna ask him to braid my hair.”

“He should be, dorogaya, if his bikes out front you can go knock on his door.”

“Okay! Thank you, Papa!”

Bucky just smiled, and nodded his head as he drove them home.

Uncle Steve, was in fact home and the moment the car was off, Isabelle had unclipped herself from her booster seat and bolted up the stairs to the second floor a head of her father who was left behind to collect her left-behind book bag and lock up the car.

By the time Bucky made it to their floor, Isabelle was giggling in the arms of her pseudo Uncle and Bucky’s bestfriend.

“Of course I’ll braid your hair for you, we both know Papa’s no good at it.” The blonde teased, setting Isabelle down.

“Oy, I can braid just fine, Punk.”

“Whatever, Jerk. Better unlock the door, before Belle combusts.”

Bucky laughed, watching as his daughter danced around a bit in front of their door a bit down the hallway. “Yeah, Yeah. You comin’?”

Steve nodded, closing his own door behind him as he followed Bucky to his door, chuckling beneath his breath as Isabelle darts off towards her room nearly tripping over her cat, Zima in the process.

“Why’s she so excited anyhow?” Steve asked, closing the door behind him as Bucky moved into the apartment, setting Isabelle’s things down on the dining room table.

“I’ve given in, gonna take her to the mall to go see Santa today, it’ll probably be better now before too many kids get outta school than this weekend.”

Steve nodded, “She’s been bothering you about that for weeks, hasn’t she?”

 Bucky just gave his friend a look as he scratched behind Zima’s ears. “You're tellin’ me. I can’t stand malls, let alone malls around the holiday, I’ve put this off as long as possible without her goin’ full tantrum on me, b’sides, she’s been good, I don’t got a reason to tell her no.” He shrugs, making a face at the white fur left behind on his sleeve as Zima rubbed against him, demanding more attention. “Brat feline, bother Steve.”

“ _Papa.”_ Isabelle’s voice drifted from the hallway where she stood, tiny firsts on her hips as she gave him a look. “Zima’s not a brat, it’s not her fault you wear a lot of black.”

Steve snorted, scratching behind the felines ears. “Yeah, Papa. Quit wearin’ so much black and you won’t see the fur so much.”

“Quiet in the peanut gallery.” Bucky griped, dragging a hand through his hair. “Almost ready, Izzy?”

“Mhm, just gotta find my boots and uncle Steve needs ta do my hair, one second!”

Bucky watches with a small smile as she skips back down the hall towards her bedroom, “She’s getting’ too damned big.” He muses, shaking his head as he grabs the brush and hair ties Isabelle had left on the kitchen counter that morning and moves to sit on the couch.

“She’ll be seven in what? Two months?”

Bucky nods. “Feburary 23rd.”

“Where does time go?”

“Hell if I know, but I’d like some of it back.”

“Papa….”

Bucky snorts a laugh, “Yeah, dorogaya, I know. No bad words, get your butt over here so  
Uncle Steve can braid your hair, I’ve got your brush, I’ll go grab your sweater too, the mall might  be cold.”

“But Papa, my dress _is_ a sweater.”

Bucky eyed the black leggings his daughter had put on beneath the short sleeved striped sweater dress she wore and raised a brow. “It doesn’t have long sleeves, you don’t have to wear it, Iz. I’m just grabbing it in case you get cold.”

Isabelle huffs, but nods her head as much as she could without moving it too much as Steve twists her hair back into a French braid and then slides the offered headband into place, he even helps her put her feet into her boots before Bucky returns with a thin black sweater for Isabelle.

Holding the garment out to his daughter he says, “Give Uncle Steve a hug and say thank you, and let’s head out. I want to get there before it gets too packed.”

Isabelle nods, winding her arms around her uncles middle and mumbling a thank you against his shirt before pulling away and skipping over to her father, taking the sweater from his hands and sliding her arms through the holes.

-          - -  THE MALL - - -

Bucky eyes the packed parking lot with great disdain as he managed to get a spot that isn’t too far from the entrance. He takes a moment, turning the car off and making sure he has everything as Isabelle fidgets in the back seat, knowing better than to get out of the car before he says she can in a crowded place.

Once he knows that he can procrastinate no longer he heaves a sigh and opens his car door and slides out of the car, closing it behind him and hooking his aviators onto the V of his V-neck shirt while he takes the time to slide into his leather Jacket. Isabelle stood, bouncing paitently on her toes with a wide smile on her face.

The corners of Bucky’s lips quirked up into a small smile, taking a step forward he holds his hand out to Isabelle, allowing her to take his hand as the duo make their way towards the mall entrance. Just outside the doors, Bucky pauses, setting both hands on top of Isabelle’s shoulders, he crouches a bit so there at eye-level. “Please don’t rush off anywhere without me, I want you with in my eye-sight at all times if you’re not holding on to my hand, okay dorogaya?”

She smiles prettily and bobs her head. “Okay, Papa. Promise.”

“That’s my girl, c’mon. We’ll see how bad the line is and maybe we can find a present for Aunt Nat or Uncle Steve while we’re here, yeah?”

Isabelle just grins wider and tugs on her father’s hand.

It turns out that Santa was on his lunch break, so the pair made their way through the mall. Isabelle doing well to stay attached to her dads side or a few feet ahead of him as they walked. They were currently in one of the keepsake shops, looking at the various trinkets and jewelry items. Isabelle was particularly fond of a snow globe with a Ballerina in it.

Bucky stood discussing what it would cost to have one custom made with the ballerina and a particularly lovely poem about Aunts while Isabelle fiddled with the various necklaces on display, however when he turned to address his daughter, he didn’t see the girl anywhere.

Fear gripped him as his eyes surveyed the area and he rushed to the counter to see if anyone had seen the little girl.

When everyone replied in the negative, he ran out of the store with a shout of “Isabelle?!”

 

Meanwhile, across the mall at the Santa display, Darcy stood chewing gum as she sorted through the computer, selecting which photo to print for a few of the parents that asked to pick up the pictures before they left. She was donned in her elf-finest, lips painted a deep red to go with her green and red ensemble while she awaited Santa Clause’s return from stuffing his face with food from the food court.

She blew a bubble and it popped in front of her face as she clicked the print button.

Blue eyes glanced around the area, smiling sweetly at the parents and children already getting back into line, Santa was due back in about five minutes. Moving over to the camera set up, she made sure all the angles were right and she had a fresh memory card in the device.

When she looked up and surveyed the line again, a frown pulled on the corner of her lips as she saw a little girl in the cutest little purple and gray stripped dress sitting on the edge of the fountain, worrying her hands in her sweater with puffy eyes.

“Hey, Jane? Watch the camera for me for a sec?”

“Huh?” The other elf looked up from her sandwich, and towards her friend, nodding briefly, she moved her chair closer to the camera so she could still eat and make sure no one knocked the device over.

Darcy made her way over towards the gate that separated her from where the little girl sat just far enough away from the line of awaiting patrons.

“Hey sweetie, are you okay?” She asked, leaning on the gate.

The little girl jumped and sniffled loudly, looking at Darcy with water-y eyes as she murmured, “Papa says, I shouldn’t talk to strangers.”

Squeezing between the gates Darcy moved till she was crouched in front of the little girl. “Your Papa’s very smart, but I’m not a stranger, I’m one of Santa’s helpers, did you get separated from your Mom and Dad?”

The little girl started to shake her head, before she nodded and sniffled again. “I Can’t find Papa. I asked him if I Could go potty, and he said to wait a minute, but I really had to potty and it was right across from the store, and when I got back…” She hiccupped and scrubbed at her eyes. “Papa was gone! He’s gonna be so mad.”

Darcy frowned, as the little girl broke into sobs, hiding her face in her hands. “Hey, We’ll find him, don’t you worry. C’mon, sweetie. What’s your name?”

The girl sniffled, wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweater and blinked up at the Elf before her. “M’name’s Isabelle Barnes.”

“Well, Miss Barnes, how about we go find your Papa, then you can sit with me and my fellow elves until he comes to get you?”

Isabelle hesitates, looking at Darcy’s out stretched hand before she nods, allowing the Elf to lead her towards where Santa was just returning. “Hey, Bossman, I’m gonna need five, Jane you’ll have to man the camera.”

Isabelle did her best to hid her giggles against Darcy’s side as Santa sat down with a small huff. “Awe, Elf-y, why?”

Darcy just arched a brow at Santa Clause, her eyes dancing to the man and then to the little girl gripping her hand, her other hand moving in a flurry of movements Isabelle didn’t understand.

“That’ll be fine, Elf-y.” Santa agreed, giving Isabelle a smile. “Be sure to give Isabelle here a candy cane before you go?”

Darcy just grinned at Isabelle’s gasp. “Sure thing, Santa. C’mon, Isabelle.”

Isabelle was momentarily shocked, Santa never addressed her personally before, but she nodded, following Darcy, thanking her quietly for the candy cane she was offered as they made their way towards a security kiosk.

“Hi, I’m Darcy. I’m working at Santa’s work shop.” She gestures to where they came from as a security officer walks over to them. The look on his face clearly read. “No shit.” But she paid him little mind.

“I was hoping you could make an announcement to the Parent or Guardian of Isabelle Barnes, let them know she’s at Santa’s, she seems to have misplaced her Papa.”

Isabelle hid behind Darcy’s leg, peering around her at the intimidating tall black man, whose eyes were hidden behind a dark pair of glasses, his name tag said N. Fury.

The tall man simply quirked a brow, before nodding. “If they do not show up with-in ten minutes, Miss Barnes will have to wait with us here, until we can get a hold of her guardian.”

Darcy nodded, mock saluting. “Aye, Aye Capitain. C’mon Isabelle, let’s go hang out with Santa till your Papa comes huh?”

Isabelle just nodded, fiddling with the candy cane she was given.

\------

-

 

Bucky was freaking out, it’d been fifteen minutes and he couldn’t find Isabelle anywhere, he’d gone to every store they’d stopped in, checked every restroom near by and nothing. He was currently leaning against a wall, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as he tried to remember where he saw a security station when an announcement came over the PA system.

“Attention Mall Guests, Will the Parent or Guardian of Isabelle Barnes, please make their way to Santa’s work shop, Isabelle is waiting for you. Will the Parent or Guardian of Isabelle Barnes please report to Santa’s work shop. Thank you.”

Bucky thunked his head back against the wall, _of course._ The one place he hadn’t looked only because it was so far from where they’d been. He quickly jogged towards the setup in the center of the wall, eyes scanning the crowd of people before he spotted Isabelle sitting on a stool laughing softly with a Elf, her little feet swinging back and forth.

“Isabelle!” He called out, running up to the edge.

Both Isabelle and the Elf looked up at the call of her name, Isabelle with a huge smile of relief and what appeared to be surprise on the Elf’s face.

“Papa!” Izzy slid off of the stool and took hold of the Elfs hand, dragging her along before dropping her hand all together to launch herself into her fathers arms.

Bucky caught her easily, brushing his fingers through his little girls hair, his eyes closed as he held her close. “You scared me, Dorogaya, don’t ever do that again!”

“I’m sorry Papa, I had to go Potty!” She whimpered against his neck. “I’m sorry Papa!”

“Shhh, I’m not mad, Izzy. I was just scared.” He carefully set his little girl down onto her feet and crouched down to her level, brushing tears back with his thumbs. “I’m glad you’re okay, Dorogaya.”

Isabelle sniffed, and nodded, looking behind her at the Elf that still stood there with a small smile tugging on her red painted lips. “Darcy found me, she helped me. Had the people call you.”

Bucky glanced up, and smiled righting himself till he was standing properly, one hand on Isabelle’s shoulder as the other outstretched towards Darcy. “Thank you, so much. I’m Bucky, I was freaking out, she’s never been one to run off.”

Darcy just shrugged, setting her hand in his and shaking it. “ ‘ey, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go. But Isabelle and I had a talk about it, next time she’ll wait to make sure you know where exactly it is she’s goin’ if she’s gotta, isn’t that right Missy?”

Isabelle flushed, and nodded, hiding her face against her dad’s side. “Mhm.”

Bucky laughed lighting, smoothing his hand over the top of Isabelle’s hair. “Thanks again, how can I ever repay you?”

“Isabelle, why don’t you come tell Santa what it is you want for Christmas, this year?”

Both adults and Isabelle’s heads turned at Santa’s voice, the little girl looking up to her dad with pleading eyes. He laughed and nodded, watching as she skipped off to sit on Santa’s lap.

Darcy watched with a smile as Jane situated the camera and snapped a few pictures.

“Well, you two could take me to dinner? An Elf’s salary ain’t much around here, ya know.” She teased, throwing a glance at Bucky over her shoulder.

 

“So, Miss Barnes, what is it you want for Christmas this year?” Santa asked, the little girl just smiled brightly, her eyes trained on her Dad and Darcy as they swapped phones. “I Think I already got it, Santa.” She said with a small smile, looking up at the man with a grin. “But a new pair of pointe shoes would be nice, I want to be able to dance as good as Auntie.”

 

Santa just grinned, his own eyes moving from the little girl to her father and his elf, “I’ll see what I can do for you, but you’ve got to promise not to run away from your Papa anymore, okay?”

Isabelle simply flushed and ducked her head before nodding and leaning over to press a kiss to Santa’s cheek. “Okay, Santa. Thank you!”

She then slipped from his lap and skipped back over to her Dad who was still talking to Darcy.

Santa simply chuckled, a knowing grin on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorogaya or дорогая, means sweetheart in Russian.... at least, it does according to google. xD
> 
> Did y'all pick up on the hinted at characters? A few listed by name, one isn't. But eh, it is what it is.


End file.
